Zeno and amber 2
by kingjohnson424
Summary: Zeno amber Tyler and a new girl are on a quest to stop a new mysterious new enemy how will zeno save amber's mother an gain her trust to get her hidden power


Zeno and amber part 2 after i finished my first story i have been hard at work with more stories like this one so with out further wait i hope you enjoy the story oh yeah sorry for the wait

Zeno looked back to see a tall girl around duforts age she had silver eyes and black short hair with a black shirt that had white writing on it saying whos the best with a pair of black shorts and white shoes

"I think i can help you guys she said

"And who the hell are zeno responded angrily

"My name is sandy iam kinda a foreigner here i have been in Japan for a good two weeks now i got my partner before we moved out here when some girl came to me talking about a tournament.

"However i declined her after a couple of days later those 3 mamodos that we're just here attacked me and took my parents away. After that i was trying to find out were the hell this tournament was at then i heard you guys battle, then i rushed over here

"That girl was she small and had pink hair jeff said

"Ah no she had this big mask on her face and called herself milordo z

"Milordo z Zeno repeated. Who could that be he thought to himself until he was snapped out of his thoughts by Amber

"So do you know where to go, where the tournament is taking place? Amber asked her

"No not yet however iam close i have been on the internet a lot an i found a tournament in Japan though it's really far from here it might take at least 3 days by foot, unless one of you guys have some transportation

"Nope Zeno shock his head

"Nope Amber shock her head

"Nope Jeff shock his head

" guessed not looks like we'll be walking- Zeno then raised his hand

"Okay first of all who says we need your help a- Tyler cut him off

"Where is your partner at anyway, we needed some help?

"I thought you said you didn't need any help sandy looked at zeno with a smug look on her face

"He might of needed help but i didn't cause iam not weak like him,

"Hey Tyler said

"and plus-

"Zeno amber said cutting him here for a sec! amber said seriously an then grabbed him by his mantle

Zeno looked at her angrily how are you going to ask then take me anyway

"Zeno i need these guys help i need to get my mother back i have to tell her the truth amber said with a serious face .

Zeno rolled his eyes "How do you even know we can trust them, in this battle you don't make friends.

Amber looked at him confused by what he just said. Battle what battle

"Oh yeah i never told about the battle. Zeno then realized how close Amber pulled him to her there noses we're basically touching as soon as amber realized this she started blushing and so did Zeno, then he looked away from Amber

"I tell you about the battle later Zeno said slightly blushing

Amber then nodded are you still gonna let them help us amber asked quietly

Zeno thought for a second. If those 3 and liz and this milordo z character are strong they could use all the help he could get especially if he plans on using amber's power to win this battle.

"Ah earth to Zeno can you here me hello amber said trying to get his attention

"Okay they can come but first Zeno smiled let me set ground rules.

"Ground rules like what.

"Just wait.

"Okay guys Zeno said were are we going sandy Zeno still smiling

"To my house sorry if my mamodo is a little hostle to you guys.

That's okay jeff said. So where do you live anyway Jeff questioned her

"Right over there she pointed on top of the hill. My parents aren't gonna be back for a while so you guys can stay over

"Alright be over there soon zeno said, let's go Amber

"Wait! tyler yelled. amber zeno i have a proposition for you two.

"Yeah like what Tyler, anything you challenge me at you know you will lose amber said with a cocky grin on her face.

Tyler blushed with embarrassment. Anyway like i was saying, i was thinking of a race first of to the top of the hill wins

"Wins what exactly? Zeno questioned

"Um the person in first place gets to control the person in third, and second place gets a free tube of ice cream. Tyler then showed him his free ice cream card, an third place is a slave.

"Okay Amber said

Zeno then smiled an thought this is going to be easy

"Oh yeah no spells.

Zeno chuckled a little, but that was the only way you were winning.

"Yeah whatever amber rolled her eyes

Tyler gulped a little,

"Okay ready set go! Tyler yelled, as soon as he took one step amber an Zeno got a huge head start with zeno clearly in front of the race

"Oh crap Tyler said i can't win these two are to fast, jeff help me cheat Tyler pleaded.

"Sorry Tyler no spells. Jeff said as he walked with the other to book readers

"Darn you looks like iam going to have to cheat. Tyler looked at a pole with a bike chained to it,

Yes i don't have time to be a slave Tyler then grabbed the bike

Meanwhile Zeno was only a few feet away from Amber

"You know amber i could easily win this race Zeno said confidently

"Oh yeah! amber yelled as she ran at full speed now only a few inches away, after another minute they meet the grass part of the hill up until now they have been on the street then the dirt, however Zeno didn't see this coming so he tripped a little.

Amber saw her opportunity an was now neck and neck with zeno, game over Zeno. Amber smiled

"Not yet! Zeno was about to catch his footing because he noticed that they were going up the hill, then he saw Tyler speed past them as he stuck his tongue out.

"Cheater! Amber yelled

"Hey it's not a spell is it Tyler smiled

Zeno thought about using his cloak to push Tyler back down then he saw the hill getting steeper then he smiled

"What's going on Tyler said as he started slowing down

"Its called gravity Tyler. Amber said as her an Zeno ran past him

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Tyler yelled as he fell from near the top of the mountain

Amber started to laugh which slowed her down Zeno wanted to laugh but held it in then he ran past amber and made it to Sandys house

"First place! Zeno yelled

"Second amber smiled

"Third place Tyler groaned

Zeno looked down to see the book readers climbing up the hill

"Took you guys long enough Zeno taunted

"Hey where's is Tyler. Jeff looked around for him how did he do

"Let's just say Tyler went downhill Amber an Zeno giggled

"Haha guys, Tyler laughed sarcastically

"Where's my ice cream card amber said with a grin on her face

"Yeah yeah i know, Tyler then struggled to get up then walked up to amber and placed the card in her hand

"And don't forget get my part of the deal.

"I remember Zeno. Tyler said in a tired voice

"It's master Zeno to you

Tyler then smacked himself in the face, yes master Zeno.

"That's better Zeno smiled

"You two done everyone is wating for us amber said impatiently

"Yeah we're done, let's go slave.

"Yes master Zeno Tyler said angrily

Everyone walked in the house to see a actually pretty good house. The first thing you see the living room with a couch an a flat screen tv on the other side was a kitchen with a table and 8 chairs the table took uo most of the kitchen also a basement. then the upstairs had 3 bedrooms and a bathroom one lable guess

"Okay guys sandy said now listen you can't go to my parents room so you guys decide who gets the guess room and the basement

"I say that i get the guess room Tyler said then zeno gave him a look of anger. Tyler gulped, ah never mind

"Thats what i thought Zeno said smiling

"Sandy look out a girl said as she flew at zeno

"Tyler human sheild! Zeno command him

Tyler jumped in front of Zeno then took the blow from the girl

"Oww! The girl yelled as Tyler smacked her

"Stupid girl zeno smiled, thank you Tyler

"Your welcome master- great now i can't stop saying it

"Samantha are you okay sandy ran towards her then helped her up

"Yeah he just rung my bell a few seeing Starr-s she then fell to the floor

"Maybe i hit her too hard Tyler said awkwardly

20 minutes later

Samantha woke up to see her partner asleep next to her. what happened to me she walked out the bed see went to the bathroom to see herself in the mirror she still had her clothes on

She had long black boots and red pants a black shirt with a red vest to cover it she had red gloves with the sleeves being black she had a pale skin color and her hair was black with red tips she had one red eye on her left an one black eye she had big eyes to and was as tall as Zeno and looked around 8 years old

After she left the bathroom she was going back in her room to hear talking down stairs

"So in conclusion i say that you all call me master Zeno.

"Yeah as if i would ever call you master amber said angrily at him

"Hey i proved iam superior

Samantha watched them bicker then she picked up some ones energy

"Ahhh your up Zeno said, Tyler apologize to her

"What why do i have to, i was told to stop her

"Guys this is not the time don't you sense that energy. Samantha responded

Zeno then felt the energy. Oh crap that's stong Zeno thought. Go wake up your partner Samantha Tyler go get jeff , Zeno then snapped his fingers dufort then appeared next to him amber You stay

Meanwhile

"You think they noticed us sis the green hair girl said

"Yeah about time now we can fight the yellow hair on said

"Thank God the white hair one said

Let's beat them up the blue hair one said

Zeno Tyler and Samantha all walked out with there book owners behind them

End of this chapter sorry for the cliffhanger hope you enjoy see you soon i hope


End file.
